Advanced process control (APC) in product manufacturing utilizes multivariable algorithms to tune a set of inter-dependent process parameters controlling a fabrication tool which determines a manufacturing outcome. These algorithms are iteratively solved by APC architectures comprising process control tools and process modeling tools, which target predicted outcomes relative to a process baseline value. These solutions are communicated to the fabrication tool for process tuning. Current APC infrastructure and architectures within semiconductor manufacturing limit the range of process tuning to a fraction of the complete tool tuning range. Outside of this range one or more equipment parameters may have drifted from a tool baseline value. Manual tuning of equipment parameters is performed to restore the tool baseline value.